


蓝桥

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, scattered about, 七七会活到最后, 威胁, 安全感缺失, 斯德哥尔摩, 暗黑, 灌药, 续707线BE3, 遗书, 邪教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: 《蓝桥》参考文献说明车的部分最主要抄鲜网江山多椒的肉文《极品男子公寓》，头两章还有结合参考AO3《a taste of paradise》和《Think of you》的Ch18；斯德哥尔摩的部分参考了知乎的帖子“如何解读李安的《色戒》: https://www.zhihu.com/question/26023824”如果还有无意识地用了以前看过的文的梗，那很抱歉，我一时可能想不起来了，请发现的人提醒我补上。





	1. Day2_1:22pm

　　晕眩。  
　　恐惧。  
　　还有恶心，生理和心理双重的。  
　　  
　　MC被两个男人，从仪式举行的大厅，一路拖回房间。  
　　  
　　完全看不清楚。  
　　  
　　眼前并不是一片黑暗，正相反，她的双眼抑制不住地涌出泪水，就像不戴墨镜却直视了太阳。眼前一片接着一片地冒出飘忽的颜色。它们快速地变幻，又迅速地风化成碎末。像想象的婚宴上来去穿梭的宾客，像出发那天Saeyoung递来被风吹开的柔软纸巾...然而，所有的，全部的，都慢慢染上血色...　　  
　　她没有精力关注自己的感受了。MC努力地睁着眼睛，试图记下路线。  
　　“Saeyoung还在等我。”她把挂在睫毛上的眼泪眨下去，扭头费劲地分辨着，“要快去救他们。Saeyoung他受伤了。”  
　　被拖拽的手臂几乎麻木。凉意一阵阵地从深处炸开，然后浪潮一样，缓慢而不可抗拒地一遍遍席卷全身。心脏疯狂地无序运作，节拍沿着血管野火般蔓延。从冰冷的指间，到太阳穴，都像黑帮在血腥而癫狂地庆祝最后的狂欢节。身体里奔腾的红色液体踏着同样的节拍起舞，尖锐地想要扎穿她的皮肤。  
　　好难受。MC张着嘴无声尖叫着。空气又一次穿过她灼烧的喉管，发出“呵呵哈哈”的，轻柔却令人绝望的声音。  
　　  
　　“就扔这里吧。你们回大厅去。”  
　　  
　　MC又一次产生意识的时候，还在因为大脑缺氧而晕眩着。忽然，身体恰好被什么东西接住。她想把那个东西推开，支撑自己站起来，却一时提不起力气。  
  
　　房间过分地明亮。宽广得没有边际的空间被接近正午的阳光笼罩着，MC眨了眨眼，又开始流泪了——她几乎恨起太阳来。强光下的物体的边沿长了一圈了毛刺。它们紧贴着翻滚，无休无止地互相撕咬在一起，令人头昏脑涨。MC恶心得想吐：自从上次吃了几个西红柿之后，她还什么也没有沾过——Elixir不算的话。

　　她又试着用力地推了推靠在自己一侧的物体。触感虽然令人留恋地柔软，但确实是出乎意料地沉重。  
　　徒劳无功。  
　　MC试了好几次，直到积蓄了的力气用尽，她才意识到，自己不是被什么推不开的东西按着。她贴在了——准确地说，她正躺在了地上。  
  
　　MC吃力地睁着眼睛辨认着，意识逐渐混沌...有什么很重要的事情忘记了，是什么呢...一定不是地毯的图案，但是到底是...什么呢？  
  
　　好像过了一个世纪，从非常遥远的地方，传来沉闷的关门声。然后，MC恍惚中仿佛看到一双黑皮鞋停在了自己眼前。  
　　她的头被皮鞋的鞋尖拨到了另一边。  
　　MC茫然地睁着眼睛。  
　　“这是在哪里？”她听见自己浅而急地喘着气，开口发出几不可闻的声音。  
　　  
　　“我的公主，愿你得到救赎。”对方微凉的手指捏住了MC的下巴。  
　　  
　　MC听见有个低沉的声音在说什么，有一阵略含烟草味的熟悉气息吹过她的脸。模糊的视野和混乱的大脑，加上感染全身的不规则心跳，让她的触觉分外敏感。  
　　她伸出了手——她的手被接住了。  
　　温度合适，干燥甚至有些温暖的手！MC贪婪地握紧了它。  
　　她抬头看见了一双眼睛。  
　　虽然眼里的整个世界都动荡不安，色块混成一团，但那的确是Saeyoung的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”MC长舒了一口气，伸出双臂，搂住脖子，“你终于来了。”  
　　“我害怕，”她凑了上去，在柔软的嘴唇上印下一个轻吻，“却更担心你。”  
　　  
　　有十几秒的时间，对方没有说话，也没有动作。  
　　  
　　MC把头埋进对方的肩颈深吸了一口气，然后举起颤抖的双手，按上他的脸，逐渐地，顺着线条流畅的下巴，一路滑到胸前，拉开一小段距离，侧着头对他露出了笑容。忽然，MC感觉到对方握住了自己的手腕。她重新被拉起来，手掌被按回了对方的脸上，感受着他的笑意。  
　　  
　　“真可爱...”Saeyoung的声音有些不同寻常的低沉嘶哑，“知道我现在想做什么吗？”  
　　  
　　MC疑惑地抬起头。她的视野仍然被一片又一片的颜色，还有不断飘忽的光影笼罩着。唯一能确定的只有那双眼睛。她偏着头，试图再稍微往后缩一点，这样兴许能在不断变动的缝隙里看见自己爱人的脸。  
　　  
　　Saeyoung好像很不高兴地又逼近了过来，几乎对上MC的鼻尖：“Elixir不足以净化你，我的公主。你被该死的红毛和那个愚蠢的RFA污染了。你需要更彻底的净化。”  
　　  
　　看不清楚，什么都看不清楚。听得见，但是无法理解意思...  
　　不过气味是对的，这个温度是对的，人是对的。  
　　是他。  
　　是我托付余生的人。  
　　“你的话，怎么样都可以。”MC手往下滑，乖巧顺从地向Saeyoung的胸膛上靠去，喃喃道，“我爱你，Seven。”  
　　  
　　“Seven”这个称呼好像忽然点燃了雷管的引线。MC忽然被捏住单肩，重重地按到了地毯上。后脑虽然被一只手护住没有磕到地上，但肩胛骨仍然撞得有些疼。她正要张口抱怨，Saeyoung咬了上来，堵住了她的话。  
　　这并不能算是一个正常的亲吻。  
　　嘴唇被用力地吸吮着，几乎有些疼痛。口腔被对方一遍遍地扫过。舌头被拉出来吮咂，舌尖被犬齿不时地轻咬着，鼻子吸入的也都是对方呼出的灼热气体。更糟糕的是，因为头被一只手牢牢地托住，不能避开。疯狂的情欲，冲出轨道，毫无留恋地栽入桥下汹涌的波涛。  
　　不...  
　　不！单单只是想着停止这个吻，都像心上被撒了一把图钉，然后被一枚一枚慢条斯理地按进去。好疼...为什么，心好疼！我的心好疼！  
　　为什么要停止呢...我要他。  
　　我要他！  
　　MC的手臂从爱人的腋下穿过，紧紧地把他拉向自己。他的扣子和领子上的金属装饰物硌得有点疼，可她不在乎，反倒意外地还兴奋，用力把对方存在的印记烙在身上。  
　　她热烈地回吻着。  
　　“...我的...哈...你是...我...啊...我的...”在间隙喘息着，MC吐出爱恋的话语。  
　　“嗯...终于...我的了...”对方一样在喘息和亲吻中回应着。  
　　MC被汹涌的情潮冲垮。嘴里除了喘息和无意义的单音节语气词，再也发不出别的声音。  
　　  
　　无休无止的亲吻。  
　　  
　　如果说之前，血液只是沸腾着想扎穿皮肤，现在，MC觉得自己的身体里的血都不知道去了哪里——不然为什么她缺氧的大脑会像过曝的照片，除了空白就是空白？身体深处仍然发冷，但所有皮肤表面接触的位置，都像燃烧的欲望一样烫。MC就这样放任自己淹没进炙热的吻里，并从这个绵长的吻里重新汲取了力量和希望。她急切地拉着恋人，把自己的身体贴上去...  
　　可能是几分钟，可能是几个世纪，MC感觉到有只手伸进了她的衣服。忽然，某对姆指和食指指节毫无怜悯地在某个尖端用力收紧。瞬间的疼痛让MC背反弓起来，发出一声短促的惊叫，大脑闪现出一瞬清明。  
　　“啊...呼...Sae，Saey...”没等她把名字说全，又被吻住了嘴。  
　　“...哈...啊，停下来...”MC好不容易等到这个吻结束，偏过头去，对着恋人的耳朵喘息道，“...有...什么...哈...不太...”  
　　她听到一声低笑，接着，原本护在后脑的手毫无征兆地松开。她的头“砰”地摔回地面上。还没来得及抱怨，毛衣被猛地向上拉开，另一只乳尖被温暖而湿润的东西包裹了起来。已经光裸了的腿内侧也被另一只手，轻轻地挑逗式地，刮蹭着。  
　　半晌，Saeran略微偏开头，看着沉浸在快感中双唇轻分，身体微微颤抖的MC，嘴角上勾。他肆意揉捏着她的左乳，声音沙哑地说道：“我亲爱的玩具...对的，就这样。不要煞风景。发出这种声音就行...来，取悦我。”  
　　“哈啊...好呀。”MC忽然一个翻身把正在亲密的人按下去，骑在他的腿上，附身轻咬着对方的耳垂，“愿我能取...悦你，亲爱的。”　  
　　说着，她暧昧而坚定地单手捏着对方的下巴吻了上去，然后嘴唇一路向下...同时，另一只手几乎粗鲁地扒开他的裤子，引导他进入了自己。没入的瞬间，MC逸出了一声满足的叹息，双手重新捧住恋人的脸，然后嘴唇继续索取他。  
  
　　Saeran僵硬了。  
　　发生了什么事？！这是什么感觉？！她对我做了什么？！  
　　好像忽然从满负荷一下变成了过载，全身“呼”地烧了起来。他几乎是凭着本能，掐着MC的腰动了起来。棕色的发梢随着节奏在他的衬衫上来回扫动，纤而不瘦的手指不紧不慢地摸索着解着扣子，她的嘴唇和他的时触时分，在这过程中断断续续地发出令人愉悦的呜咽声...啊，永恒的乐园在上，他要发疯了！  
　　为什么她嘴唇触碰过的部分还能更烫——  
　　  
　　“...我...哈啊...爱你。”他听到了悦耳的，令自己理智绷断的声音——　　  
　　想要看着她哭泣着被自己一点点被自己开发，想要听着她痛苦中带着欢愉的喘息，想要她试图推开的手被自己牢牢地按住，想要看着她随着节奏和自己起舞...想要她只属于自己，只带着自己的使用痕迹。  
　　想要她。  
　　她是我的。  
　　以Savior的名义发誓，他再也不要亏待自己了。  
　　这是我的东西了。  
　　Saeran带着笑意，狠戾地进出着，享受着。  
　　适应了被温暖而潮湿地包裹摩擦之后，他稍稍恢复了一点点运算空间。白发黑客在炙热的欲望中，生出一丝丝失望：这是刚刚被仔细调试过的身体。虽然发现本就在意料之中，他之前甚至乐见其成——这能更好地控制那个该死的叛徒Luciel。但现在...真正“体验”，却是无法言喻的别扭。像用了别人的编辑器来写程序一样别扭。不是说还有些青涩的配合，和沉溺于愉悦中的表情和反应不好。但还是有些...失落。  
　　他甩了甩头，轻喘着，在下方掐着MC的腰，动作利落地开始...重新按自己的喜好探索和配置她。  
　　“把...旧...旧的痕迹，覆盖掉就好了。”他一边想着，一边加快了冲刺的速度。  
　　“啊...”MC已经没办法在这种节奏下支撑。她咬着的嘴唇似乎在忍耐，却不断发出破碎的哼声。手肘仍然在飘摇里撑着身体，但头已经埋在了恋人的颈侧。耳畔灼热的气体和悦耳的呻吟声让Saeran的心情莫名愉悦了起来。  
　　他把MC用力按向自己，接着大口地喘起气。MC软软地倒在他身上，身体因为浅而急促的呼吸微微起伏，手指和颈动脉上还能看见肉眼可见的微小跳动。Saeran闭上眼睛，保持着这个姿势，任由脱力的MC趴在他身上。他稍把她往上提，把自己的嘴唇轻贴在了她脖颈跳动的皮肤上。  
　　“...天堂？”他最后喃喃了一声，微微睁眼，把MC的毛衣拉回腰际，又闭上了眼睛。  
　　和煦的阳光照在地上，这两个刚刚做过最亲密的事情的人身上。美丽得像一幅虚幻却令人心生向往的图画。　　  
　　  
　　MC再次醒过来的时候，发现自己连人带衣服被泡在浴缸里。浴缸里的水还没有凉透，所以时间应该过去不很久。  
　　早上被灌下Elixir之后...  
　　“先逃出去再说。”MC试图把汹涌而上的念头从脑海里甩开，“不能就这么崩溃。还有人在等着我呢。”  
　　她扶着浴缸，想站起来。刚要成功，腿一软栽回水里。  
　　“哗——”地溅起满地水花。　　  
　　花了很长的时间，她才挣扎着蜕掉了湿衣服。浴室拉开的抽屉里似乎有一些替换。MC顾不得计较，对着镜子比了比和浴巾放在一起的露背的黑色礼服裙，把自己套了进去。然后分别在肩带和下摆打了几个方便行动的结。  
　　没有贴身...没有内衣。  
　　而且露背礼服稍有点冷。  
　　要是能找到他们的兜帽黑披风就好了。  
　　  
　　窗外的太阳表明现在大概是午后两三点。  
　　“先给自己弄点吃的恢复体力。我对他们还有利用价值，他们不会拒绝我要点吃的的。也许还能藏一点起来。  
　　“邪教的人应该也有通讯设备。趁他们在吃饭午休，我得想办法偷一些出来。  
　　“还有药品，我需要止血药和绷带。  
　　“还有RFA，要想办法联系上RFA。  
　　“MC，你绝对不能倒下，现在大家都靠你了。”  
　　  
　　她对着镜子，用手抹了把脸：虽然脸色泛白，嘴唇略干，眼角眉梢还有些的樱粉色。视野有点发花发飘，露出来的两边手臂上和脖子有都大片红肿，身上各处还有大大小小的伤痕。但总体上，情况还不错，不影响行动。  
　　  
　　早上的事情是...是药物引起的幻觉！  
　　衣服都还在！袜子和内...  
　　我是被...与其这么说不如说是...不...  
　　我看到的是Saeyoung！只能是！

　　不是！

　　别想...先别想这些。先出去再说。  
　　  
　　  
　　MC扶着洗手台，揪着胸口的衣服，缓慢地蹲了下来，双手环抱住自己，背抵着柜子，大口大口喘着气：“我...”  
　　“都会没事的。我们会想办法出去的。”不知过了多久，MC对自己说道，然后起身，抬头苍白地对镜子笑了笑。  
　　镜中的粽发少女几乎明媚地回了她一个相似的笑容。  
　　“先...出去再说。”  
　　加油MC！Agent 707的特别援助就靠你了！  
　　MC重新深吸了口气。试探性地扶着洗手池踏出一步。又一步。然后打开了浴室的门，走了出去，消失在阳光里。  
　　  
　　- TBC -


	2. Day3_3:48am

　　“Seven，是我！”MC拉下兜帽，双手急切地按在了地牢的栏杆上。  
　　“天！MC！你的手腕...”Saeyoung挣扎着要坐起来，被Vanderwood一把按住：“混蛋你不想活了？给我好好躺着！”　　  
　　“不，这没什么。”MC慌忙把手藏进斗篷，“不！不要问！Saeyoung你躺着，时间很紧你先听我说！  
　　“这里有绷带和止血喷雾，还有我偷到的两个手机和一个充电宝...手机锁了我开不起来。但是你大概会用得到。  
　　“哦，还有点吃的。  
　　“Sev...Saeyoung，你受伤了，千万要注意保重自己！千万！不要乱来  
　　“我们会逃出去的，我相信你！  
　　“啊我...我没事。他们说过几天就会放我出去...我没关系的。我绝对不会抛下你的！  
　　“还有什么需要的工具吗？我会尽量想办法的！  
　　“好的。我知道了。”  
　　  
　　黑色的罩袍在昏黄的灯光里，悄无声息地快速融进黑暗。Saeyoung看着两架手机发呆。  
　　“你的...真是个不可思议的人...”Vanderwood轻声说道。  
　　“我们还是抓紧吧。”Saeyoung揉了揉手腕。  
　　他心里有些奇异的不安...MC眼睛的颜色，是光线的关系吗？  
　　  
　　  
　　凌晨四点，即使是邪教，还在大楼活动的人也不是很多。MC小心地拉低了兜帽，视线谨慎地保持在前方地面上，像沉浸在祈祷中的信徒那样，沉默地穿过重重叠叠的走廊，悄无声息地溜回房间——  
　　不知为什么，ME居然给了她一个房间。  
　　  
　　她关上门，拉下帽子，靠着门长出了口气，抓了抓自己的头发。  
　　MC在黑暗里闭了几秒眼，然后摸索着打开灯——灯亮的瞬间她尖叫了起来！房间中央的沙发上坐着一个黑衣人！  
　　那个黑衣人懒懒地打了个哈欠，放下二郎腿，缓慢地睁开了眼睛。  
　　  
　　“...Saeran？”MC强行抑制住夺门而出的冲动，后退一步，试探性地出声。  
　　“你去地牢了？”Saeran伸了个懒腰站了起来，随手甩下黑色的外套，像准备进攻的大型猫科动物那样，缓慢地踩着步子走过来。  
　　“...我...只是睡不着，出去走走。”  
　　“撒谎。”他缓步上前，伸出一只手撑在门框上，把MC逼得紧贴一角，“蠢货，不要骗我。”  
　　“...我...你说过，我可以在这里自由活动。”  
　　“那是因为你昨晚信誓旦旦地向我保证，既不逃走，也不去找那个叛徒。这样我勉强可以放任你爱做什么蠢事就做什么。”Saeran舔了舔牙尖，冷笑着凑近MC裸露的颈侧，右手虚扶在她脑后，“看来你比我想象得还要蠢得多。你受肮脏的Luciel影响太深了...”  
　　他猛地合上嘴，MC疼得仰起了头，牙齿深深地陷进下唇里。  
　　“你们还答应过他放我走...呵，我这不还在这里。”MC从牙缝里挤出了句话，“我不·相·信你们。”  
　　“哈？居然还想离开吗？真是不识好歹。看来是被净化得还不够...也是，不然也不会又去见那个叛徒。”Saeran握着MC的侧腰，鼻尖几乎亲密地碰到她的额头。他饶有兴致地侧着头，手掌轻佻地在贴身的裙子上摩挲着，半眯着眼问，“你就...那么喜欢他？”  
　　“对。我就是喜欢他，就只喜欢他。”MC甩开他的手，转过身，“抱歉，我困了，请你出去。”  
　　“出去？这可是我房间。”  
　　“？！”  
　　“呵...要么和我一起，要么...我知道还有些更适合你这种可悲的蠢货的地方。”  
　　“我宁可去地牢！也不要继续和你待一起！”  
　　“还真是胆大包天！”Saeran拽着MC的手腕把她拉了回来，冷笑着说，“Magenta的净化手段多得是，Elixir甚至不是最痛的一种...你现在出去，我可不能保证你会怎么样。你这蠢货一死，可就没人再去管地牢里那个叛徒和他的同伙了...”  
　　“你！”  
　　“不准露出这副表情！不准哭！听到没有！”Saeran暴躁地把MC圈在自己怀里。他的头搁在她的肩上，手臂勒得MC呼吸艰难，腕带上的铆钉也硌得很疼。

　　然而MC已经不想再无谓地请求什么了。

　　忽然，白发的青年诡异地平静下来，略略松开手臂，露出一个有些扭曲的笑容，“我忽然有个有趣的主意...”  
　　MC闭着眼睛。透明的液体静静地从眼角溢出来。她没有回应。  
　　“听着，蠢货。我忽然想到，干黑客这种肮脏的活儿，根本不需要‘腿’这种东西...”  
　　“你！”  
　　“所以你好好听我的...不然我可不能保证，我不会对那个该死的骗子做什么...反正，伟大的Magenta不需要叛徒。”Saeran扳过MC的脸，“蠢货！跟你说过多少次了！不准哭！睁开眼睛，看着我！回答我！”  
　　“你...需要我做什么...”MC身体绷直，嘴唇颤抖地问道。  
  
　　“服从我。信任我。”Saeran饶有兴致地笑着说，“你之前怎么愚蠢地迷信那个死骗子，现在就应该十倍一百倍地忠诚我。”  
　　“...我...Saeran。”MC吸了一口气，勉强把声音稳下来。她轻声地说道：“Saeran，我是喜欢你哥哥。那不是迷信，也不是效忠，是喜欢。我喜欢他，想和他在一起，想在未来里有他的位——”  
　　“那个人和我没关系！不准和我提那个叛徒的名字！他可以！为什么我就不可以！你昨天明明也很投入很享受的不是吗？！”  
　　“我没有！”  
　　“骗子！”Saeran暴怒地把MC一路往房间深处拽去，然后一把把她推到在床上，“蠢货！我帮你好好回忆一下！”　　  
　　  
　　“Saeran，你听我说，生理反应不能说明什么，何况昨天我是喝了——”MC试图坐起来和沉浸在自己情绪中的青年讲道理，但被掐住手臂，粗暴地按回床上。  
　　“闭嘴，蠢货！不要说话，不然我这就去地牢踢断那个叛徒的腿！”Saeran冷酷而危险地撑在MC上方，垂下头审视着她的脸。  
　　MC扭开头避开他的视线。  
　　“很好。现在，配合我。”他露出了一个残酷的微笑，按住了她的手腕，俯下头开始追逐她的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　和他的话语比起来，这个吻实在太过温柔。加上相似的气味，MC不得不一个接一个地使劲掐自己的手指，避免自己沉浸进去——但实在是...太难了。他的嘴唇，他的碰触，他喘息的温度，他逐渐滚烫起来的气味...太像了。神啊...不是我的错...他们太像了。MC绝望地掐着自己的掌心，乞求疼痛让她保持一丝清醒。但膝盖还是不自觉地夹紧，难耐地互相摩擦起来。  
　　“呵。”Saeran结束了一个绵长的吻，略抬起头，注意到MC在掐自己，冷笑了一声，两手都和身下的人十指相扣。他接着张口似乎就要说什么，但看着MC泛红的脸，急促的呼吸和紧闭的眼睛，又把嘴闭上了。他低下头，舔吻去她脸上的眼泪，然后继续向下，在她脖子上吸吮。  
　　  
　　竟然...没有那么，反感。  
　　而且...如果诚实地说...  
　　感觉很好...  
　　好得过分。  
　　MC想死。明明不是...为什么能这么...愉悦。所有他触碰过的肌肤都在燃烧，所有他爱抚过的部位都在饥渴地尖叫着索取更多。她竭尽全力才不让自己求对方给自己更多。这是不对的，所有的这些，温度也好，触摸也好，亲吻也好，都是不对的。他不是Saeyoung...啊神啊，但真的好舒服。她想要，想要更多。MC的手指轻轻地收起来，回握住对方，几不可闻地叹息着：“...Sae...”  
　　对方急切地握紧了她的手，在锁骨下方咬出一个新鲜的印记，然后抬起头看着她，薄荷色的双瞳带着某种未知的渴望地看进她的眼睛。似乎期待着什么。  
　　MC沉默地拉着他的手坐了起来，悲伤地回望着。不知是幻想还是现实，MC听见秒针细微的嚓嚓声，每一下都在挑断一丝脑海中理智绷紧的弦。MC注视着这个和恋人如此相似，又如此不同的青年，眼底的欲望和疯狂逐渐地翻涌了上来。  
　　她缓慢地抬起其中一只和对方紧扣的手，垂下头，沉默地亲吻了他的手背。  
  
　　台灯的光线过于昏暗，MC等待了几秒，Saeran并没有什么反应。她难堪中带着疑惑地抬起了头。对方的头还低着，似乎在看着被亲吻的手背发呆。略长的刘海盖住了他的眼睛，但有一滴液体从他的下巴“嗒”地滴在了MC的赤裸的腿上。  
　　温的。  
　　“Saeran？不要哭...”她试图松开被握着的手，却被觉察到的人攥得更紧。对方不再掩饰眼泪，恶狠狠地抬起头，一把把MC推到床头，双手按在耳边，疯狂地啃咬起她的嘴唇，直到不得不分开呼气。  
　　“你...呼...你是我的。  
　　“你说话啊！喂！”  
　　“我是你的。”  
　　他像是终于得到了什么渴望已久的东西一样，甩开了MC的手，却把她紧紧地抱在怀里。脸上的眼泪止不住地往下落，喉咙里发出受伤的野兽一样的呜咽声。MC沉默地环着他的脖子，拍着他的背。  
　　“绝对不可以抛弃我！不然我会让你死！死得很惨！你知不知道！说话！”Saeran歇斯底里地尖啸着。  
　　“...乖。”MC叹了口气，任由自己被对方消瘦的身体揽进怀里。她的手插进他的末梢带粉的白色卷发里，轻轻地顺着。  
　　  
　　MC不再去思考，而是把自己交给了本能和欲望。任由感官支配实在是太轻松了，就像躺在涨潮的海滩上，任由欲望一波波上涌，直至沉溺。什么也不想，什么也不做，放纵地享受。被爱抚，被开发，被抠挠，被肆意玩弄，被疯狂的快感冲垮一直到崩坏。就这样疯狂地下地狱吧！她带着眼泪轻柔地回抱了正在和自己亲密的人。手指传回的触感稍显单薄却流畅柔滑，好像包着丝绵的缎面，却比缎面要温暖，不时略过凸起的骨节。她的一枚乳尖被湿润包裹着，被挑逗着，被不时咬啮着。另一枚被仔细地揉捏和来回刮擦。有一只手从礼服裙裸露的后背神入，探向腿间。MC的闭上了眼睛，身体不自觉地反弓起来，大腿不时蹭到一个灼热而坚硬的东西。  
　　MC残存的理智知道那是什么东西——那是能让自己欢愉的东西。  
　　  
　　雾气氤氲的双眼，媚意横生的双颊，暧昧地散发着邀请气息的的唇瓣，MC的容颜，此刻充满着情色的诱惑。  
　　“我的...”Saeran的手爱抚着MC，MC像调试良好的竖琴那样，逸出柔和的呻吟声。他也几乎温柔地吻着她的唇角。  
　　  
　　半晌，Saeran濡湿的手指从某处抽出，抬起头，在MC的耳边吐出了与表情不符的话语：“呵...看清楚。”  
　　他架起MC的腰，一手调整了某个东西，吻了吻她的嘴唇，重复道：“你给我看清楚了！”  
　　MC迷茫地睁开了眼。  
　　你还想说什么啊？她刚想问，但下体感知到缓慢却坚定的侵入——  
　　Ah, god! Ah, Seven!  
　　MC不受控制地呜咽出声，让自己都感到羞耻地发出了“哈啊...”的气音。身前的人发出了一声短促的笑，握住了她的腰侧，另一手在MC身上缓慢地游走，然后开始动了起来。  
　　  
　　就...当作是和Seven...  
　　MC又闭上了眼睛。眼泪随着喘息一起逸散进这个不大的昏暗空间里。  
　　这比她想象得要容易。  
  
　　她跨坐在Saeran身上，合着节奏，早已湿透的某处激烈地吞吐起起入侵者。她的乳尖似乎被咬伤了，每次触碰都返回冰裂般的刺痛感。然而伴生的一丝奇妙感受却由此蔓延全身...她甚至感觉被撑开的私处更湿润了。  
　　我大概是疯了。某个大脑的角落，MC的理智冷酷而绝望地下着结论。  
　　食髓知味的身体癫狂着，有节奏地上下摆动，让深处的柔软承受着冲击。每次起落，她都能清晰地感觉到侵入物插入又退出，制造着一波波生理性的快感。  
　　  
　　Saeran一边掌控着MC，一边手自上而下，稍带急切地解开了自己衬衣的扣子，露出他瘦削的腰腹。接着，他的目光，从MC微蹙的眉头掠过紧闭的眼睛和因为兴奋而颜色发深的嘴唇，流连片刻，划过布满痕迹的前胸和正在被蹂躏的乳尖，最后望向两人的湿濡的连接处...他的嘴角微微上翘。  
　　然后掐起MC的腰，狠戾地冲顶起来。  
　　极乐。  
　　  
　　意料之外情理之中的强烈快感席卷了MC，她长长地尖叫了一声，闭上眼睛，软绵绵地靠向了Saeran。Saeran停下了动作，拉起她的手腕，从手肘内侧，一路向上轻咬。在锁骨处终于停了下来。  
　　“你好烫...”MC就这么单手环着Saeran的脖子，轻声说道。  
　　“呼...我的公主”他吻了吻MC的嘴唇，“愿Savior庇护，让我们一起进入永恒的乐园。”  
　　“我爱你...一直都...只爱你，Saeyoung...”MC闭着眼睛，温柔地回吻他。  
　　“...哈！”Saeran身体一僵，随即从喉咙深处喷出一声笑。原本轻柔地环着MC的腰的手松开，掐住她的脖子，陡然收紧，“噢？真是不长记性啊...废物。”  
　　  
　　带着满身欢爱过的痕迹，MC被略略拉开他胸前。她颤抖的双手摸向自己被掐住的脖颈。Saeran带着笑意，偏着头看了几秒，松开手，把自己从MC体内抽出。  
　　MC像缺水蔫儿了的花那样，软软地垂下来，捂住胸口用力咳嗽起来。  
　　Saeran重新圈住她的腰，右手摸了摸她有些汗湿的头发，随意地握了一把，挽了两圈，笑道：“让我好好听听吧...你可爱的声音。”  
　　他拽着MC的头发站了起来，拖着她走了几步，把她的上半身按到单人沙发上。  
　　已经被掐得发肿的乳尖摩擦着粗糙的帆布表面很疼，被拖拽的头皮也很疼。  
　　“我...”MC试图站起来，被粗暴地反剪着用力按回坐垫上。  
　　“不要！给我！提那个！该死的叛徒！”Saeran危险地贴伏在她的背上，对着她的耳朵咬牙切齿地咆哮道，“呵！蠢货！听不懂是吗，我好好教教你！”  
　　  
　　他扯下了衬衣，捆住MC的的手腕，调整位置，对准，捅了进去。  
　　身体体味到快感一如既往，但什么东西已经不一样了。他的心先是像被浸入冰水，然后又疯狂地燃烧起来。  
　　嫉恨。  
　　为什么总是这样...为什么...所有的东西！都是！那个人的！  
　　Saeran掐着身下的人，十指深陷进肉里，腰部微微后撤，然后猛然使力将肉刃挤入，又一次狠狠地推进到了尽头。  
  
　　“啊──”虽然有精心的前戏，甚至已经做了好一会儿，MC还是发出了一声凄厉的尖叫。声音才刚刚响起，就被紧接著的凶猛抽插打断，碎成断断续续的的哀鸣。“哈...啊...不要...轻一点...啊...”身体炙热的硬物不间断的重击着，MC听见有个女声随着高频率的肉体碰撞声尖锐地抽泣着。  
　　她承受着挞伐。  
　　她泪流不止地求他。  
　　颤抖的呻吟冲出喉咙，痛苦与快慰交织，她已分不清两者的界限...

　　或者，这个界限真的存在吗？

　　数次高潮后湿漉漉的连接处在抽插下发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声响，和肉体撞击拍打的声音相和，淫靡不堪地回荡着。明明受到了粗暴的对待，身体却叫嚣著还要更多，这种混杂着疼痛的，灭顶的，无法抗拒的酥麻感...  
　　  
　　  
　　终于结束之后，MC希望自己能像上一次那样昏过去...但很遗憾，并没有。  
　　明明已经精疲力尽...为什么就不能干脆点昏过去呢。  
　　她甚至不需要回忆——痕迹太明显了：微妙的脱力感，某处酸疼的反馈，腿间略凉的黏腻，腰上牢牢箍着的一双手臂...和身旁一个睡着了的人。  
　　掐死他，然后...  
　　算了。也是出不去的。  
　　而且这是，Saeyoung的...弟弟。  
　　MC又一次想到了死。  
　　她背叛了自己的恋人。  
　　这是他的弟弟，亲弟弟！  
　　她清醒地和恋人的亲弟弟上床了。  
　　她才是叛徒...罪大恶极的叛徒。  
　　MC麻木地睁着眼睛，对着装饰精美的吊顶，等待天亮。  
　　没事，明天又是新的一天了...  
　　我有了他的信任，救出Saeyoung和Vanderwood会更顺利的。  
　　先...出去再说。  
　　渐渐地，MC也睡着了。  
　　  
　　  
　　分不清具体几点，但差不多是送餐时间了。囚牢里的两人清理好了痕迹，等着来个人把吃的东西放下。Saeyoung不耐烦地食指指尖“哒哒哒”地敲着地板。Vanderwood双手交叉，横在胸前，闭着眼睛靠在墙上。  
　　终于，有个单人的，穿着皮鞋脚步声在空旷的走廊一端传过来...  
　　和前两天不一样，来人并没有戴兜帽。他戴着漫不经心的笑意，似乎心情很好地踱到栅栏前说道：“哈！Luciel，你眼光倒是不错。”  
　　“Saeran？！”  
　　“除了有点儿不长眼，也不太长记性，她还真是个不错的玩具。”  
　　“你对MC做了什么？！你答应过我的！要放她走的？！”  
　　“答应？哈，叛徒也配谈条件？你当年不是也答应过我！你做了什么！Luciel, 还要我提醒你吗？！”  
　　“Saeran...我...我们之间的事情，你要我怎么做都可以，做什么补偿你都可以，直接要了我的命都可以...求你，放MC走...”  
　　“呵...你...”Saeran似乎有些被说动，但很快甩了甩头，隔着栅栏扔进去一个电脑包，“Savior要那些RFA宾客不公开的资料。  
　　“桌面上有个有趣的小文件夹是给你的。你应得的，骗子。”Saeran满意地看了一眼红发囚徒的表情，快意地双手插兜，转身离开。  
　　  
　　—TBC—


	3. Day8_4:02pm

　　“对不起...我...我这几天...今天他们出去出任务了。刚才Rika找Saeran有事情才...诶？Vanderwood呢？  
　　“啊...这样...知道了...不，我没事。不用担心我...  
　　“什么？！录像？！他录像了？  
　　“哦...药我喝得不...不很多，不用担心。眼睛...眼睛看得见，不影响视力。详细的情况出去再说。  
　　“Saeran... 有见到。他睡得很少，很容易醒，经常生气，喜欢吃糖。偶尔会去花园里看花，大部分时间都在中控室。  
　　“钥匙我没...对不起...  
　　“我...我们会逃出去的！一定会的！  
　　“插进中控室的电脑？就这个U盘吗？要一直插着吗？  
　　“不用回收吗？啊，太好了！那会容易很多... 我知道了，我会想办法的。”MC抓着栏杆慢慢地起身，“我现在上去，说不定Saeran还在Savior那里没回来。动作要快一点才行呀。”  
　　Saeyoung跟着站了起来，紧贴着栏杆，抿着嘴，牵起MC的手，放在自己心脏的位置，看着她。MC像是被吓到了一样往后退了半步，然后扯出一个笑，把另一只手也附了上去。接着摇了摇头，决绝地松开，倒退了两步。  
　　  
　　Saeyoung忧心忡忡地低声说道：“...你...不要太勉强...”  
　　MC笑着朝他挥挥手，转身离开。  
　　走了没两步，又旋身回来，扑到栏杆上，拉住Saeyoung的手，哭着说道：“Saeyoung...确实...我不是故意瞒着你但是，我真的不知道怎么说！出去以后我一定告诉你！我保证告诉你！不管发生什么，不管你最后怎么选，只要你还...我绝对不会抛下你！  
　　“我们会逃出去的！我为此不惜一切！”  
　　  
　　她抹了一把眼泪，重新扯出一个笑容，说道：“...放手吧...不然要来不及了...”  
　　  
　　  
　　MC把兜帽拉下来，像阴雨前低飞的燕子那样，飞快地掠过一条条楼梯和走廊。眼泪顺着她的的脸颊滴下来，她顾不上去擦。中控室离地牢并不很远，她在门前拉起衣角胡乱抹了抹脸，深吸了口气，推门进去——  
　　Saeran还没回来。  
　　MC飞扑到桌下的机箱后把U盘插了进去，然后把屏幕上弹出的提示一一关掉。她坐在电脑椅上，脚底不耐烦地打着拍子...  
　　只要五分钟...神啊，如果你存在的话，只要给我五分钟就行，求你了... 我愿意拿我所拥有的一切来换，请给我五分钟，保佑Rika再留Saeran五分钟吧！  
　　  
　　忽然，MC注意到了桌面上的RFA图标...这不会是...  
　　这是一个陷阱，不要开！不要点开！  
　　不，万一...  
　　我必须试试！这值得一试！  
　　还有多久...为什么没有进度条...  
　　时间过得好慢...  
　　  
　　MC胆战心惊地看着电脑上显示的时间，数着自己不断加速的心跳，神经紧绷，不时回头看一眼似乎坚不可摧的密码门。过度的紧张让她的脑后很快开始一阵阵发晕。胃也疼。像被扎进一刀，刀柄被人捏住，冷酷地在腹腔来回搅动着...  
　　MC想起来，她两餐没有吃饭了。低血糖让她头晕而且浑身发冷。　　  
　　神啊，我请求你... 我现在不能昏过去...  
　　MC反复掐着自己的手臂。只有掐得够重，压过其他部位的疼痛，她才能保持住理智和清醒。  
　　这几天她吃得很少，因为要想办法分出一部分留给Vanderwood和Saeyoung，保证他们之后有足够的体力。MC把能存放的起来的面包和瓶装水都藏进了走廊拐角的花瓶里。  
　　她这几天几乎都在房间里，躺着。半睡半醒的时间很长，不睡的时候不是...就是做吃饭洗澡等等必不可少的事情。有的时候Saeran会叫她去中控室...那天收走的毛衣再也没有见到过，替换的衣服只有单薄的黑色连衣裙和Mint Eyes统一式样的罩袍。躺着盖上被子能有效地降低消耗，保持体温...  
　　  
　　好冷...MC脱掉鞋子，把脚也收上电脑椅，用袍子裹紧自己。  
　　还有三分钟...  
　　  
　　一切都还能接受，不论是药物反应还是缺衣少食，MC都还可以忍。但她难以启齿的是——Saeran。天知道她鼓足了多大的勇气去面对地牢里那张熟悉的，温柔的，布满了担忧的脸。她从未想过，自己会有一天，见到深爱的恋人，下意识的反应是捂着自己的脸转身逃开。  
　　但是Mint Eye里的MC，身体已经是被Saeran使用过无数次了。她甚至不确定自己的内心还是不是还...  
　　  
　　MC害怕去见Saeyoung。她害怕听见Saeyoung的声音，她害怕看见Saeyoung充满爱意的金色眼睛，她害怕和那双温暖的手十指相扣... 她看着心爱的恋人的脸，就会想起另外一张相似的面容，和自己这些天与之度过的...疯狂。不论是醒着还是睡着，只要他回到房间，就会上床从背后抱住自己...在中控室里，他也命令自己跨坐在他腿上。只要他想要随时都...  
　　这是背叛...  
　　只要想起，腿间就会泛起潮气...诚实的生理反应，似乎是在嘲笑她。  
　　好恶心。这个...淫乱的身体。  
　　还有一分钟...  
　　  
　　不！我喜欢的是Saeyoung, 我爱的是Saeyoung！神啊，我没有背叛他！我的心是忠实的！请不要为此惩罚我！或者如果一定要惩罚我的话，请让我先救Saeyoung出去！神啊！如果你真的存在！请听我解释！  
　　那不是我...那个人不是我...我没有...  
　　MC睁着眼，看着时间终于读过了五分钟。她回头望了望门。门看上去很坚实——  
　　Saeran曾经说过，没有密码的话，就是进来了也出不去。  
　　  
　　MC定了定神，把U盘拔了下来，小心地扔到柜子底下，而后急切地双击打开了RFA的图标。  
　　她先拨了Jumin的电话，双手合十祈祷着。  
　　等待的时间漫长得让人心惊。  
　　没有人接。  
　　这个虚拟接口是这么用的吗？MC不知道。  
　　她闭了闭眼睛，又向神明祈祷了一次，拨出了Jaehee的电话。  
　　这次电话通了。  
　　“Jaehee我是MC! ”听到“喂”的瞬间，MC的眼泪控制不住地掉了下来，“救命！我们现在还在邪教组织里，Saeyoung被他们关在地...”  
　　“啪”地一声，忽然，中控室陷入一片黑暗。电话断了。  
　　MC惊慌地赤脚踩在地上，向门口奔去，刚好撞进来人的怀里。  
　　她被拦腰拽回黑暗。门“喀”地一声沉闷地阖上了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你进这道门，打开那个程序，我的手机上能收到通知的，白痴。”Saeran搂着MC的腰，头低低地搁在她的肩上，哑著嗓子说道，“你为什么都听他的？为什么一定要走？我不行吗？”  
　　几个LED指示灯闪烁着，密闭的空间几乎什么也看不见。但MC总觉得背后的那双眼睛在发光。诡异的，青色的荧光。像雪夜的饿狼。  
　　  
　　Saeran慢条斯理地,一只手一路向上摩挲着，另一只手的手指隔着内裤轻柔地刮擦。  
　　MC咬着唇，克制着自己几乎逸出口的呻吟声。这几天对方的索取无度，让她的身体异常敏感。欲望随着Saeran的手指的动作，轻易地被唤醒，在血管中像电流一样“兹拉兹拉”地流窜着。  
　　  
　　“你走不了的...你是我的...”隔著那层薄薄的布料，Saeran的手指缓慢地动作着。他在她耳边低喃。他的手指玩弄着她。他的技巧纯熟得惊人。身体的快感推动着MC的欲望飞速膨胀，她颤抖地攥住Saeran的黑色外套，难耐地用指甲刮着它，发出“吱吱”的轻微裂帛声。  
　　要不是MC亲眼...亲身经历过这一周以来发生的一切...他在这方面的学习速度简直难以置信...  
　　  
　　黑暗的空间里，这些细微的声音显得格外清晰——衣物的摩擦声，压抑的喘息声，手指快速穿刺发出的水声...Saeran加重指尖的力道，不紧不慢地研磨着。直到传回的湿漉令他满意，他才撩开那片薄薄的布料，手指抵着穴口齐根没入。同时覆上了MC紧咬的唇，含吻着，吸吮着，咬啮着，纠缠着。  
　　MC听见自己的喉间传来一声吞咽的声音。私密之处忍受着持续的戳刺，MC的唇角终于逸出了几声哼鸣。  
　　  
　　“想要了？今天不哭着喊‘不要’了吗？”Saeran低低的笑着，笑声里隐藏着疯狂，“为什么都要他不要我呢？连Savior都要我想法让那个叛徒加入...凭什么！为什么Magenta需要那种人！我做得还不够吗？！你也喜欢他！我哪里做的不比那个白痴好！”  
　　MC无力地靠在他怀里喘息不已。裙子背后的拉链被拉开，下摆被高高卷起。她的嘴唇嫣红，腿间水泽淋漓，身体不时抽搐。  
　　Saeran略带不满地将本来收起的无名指一起并入，先是顺著穴壁，然后慢慢加快。一边刮擦着，一边观察着MC的反应。他低下头，在MC的脖子上咬下一个新的印记，带着难以形容的绝望惨笑道：“没关系的...这次没关系的...大不了一起死。我知道Savior埋了一堆炸药。只要按下合适的小圆钮，这里能在三秒之内炸成平地...为什么！为什么！为什么Savior要那个叛徒！就因为他先遇见Savior吗？！但这次明明是我先...我先见到你的！”  
　　  
　　Saeran吸了口气，如秋风中的黄叶般颤抖的身体稍微平静了一些。他略微后仰，贴上MC的嘴唇。  
　　“喜欢吗?”他的手指轻缓地抚弄着。他不时勾扣某个让MC身体绷直，颤栗呻吟的敏感处。  
　　“你喜欢我这么对你吗？”Saeran的嘴唇顺着MC的肩颈向下。  
　　“你...喜欢我吗？”Saeran的头停在了MC胸前，张口含住了她的乳尖。他的手指突破抽搐的穴肉挤压，顶着MC的敏感刮挠着。  
  
　　难以抗拒的愉悦顺着脊柱在身体里流转，MC的身心被欲望淹没。她的身体快乐地战栗着。眼前一片片的白光闪过，灭顶的快感让她难以说服自己那只是简单的低血糖。MC攀附著Saeran的肩背寻找支撑，却也因此不断流失着气力。她断断续续地呻吟着。  
　　  
　　“...喜欢吗?”Saeran不依不挠地问着，手上的动作越发加重。MC已经不能思考了，她抽泣着。身体燥热不堪，皮肤熟练地布满细汗，披散的棕色长发贴在肩头，有几缕令人不适地粘在脸上。  
　　“...喜...喜欢...”当Saeran固执地第五次问同一个问题时，MC终于抽噎着回答道。  
　　“喜欢我吗？”  
　　“喜...哈啊...喜欢你...”  
　　“我是谁？”  
　　“...Saeran...”  
　　“你喜欢谁？”  
　　“...喜欢Saeran...我...啊...我喜欢Saeran...”  
　　  
　　  
　　MC几乎是跌跌撞撞地被Saeran拖回了房间，扔在了床上。然后被从背后狠狠进入。  
　　充分的前戏让两腿间更加敏感，来自背后的重击抽插带给她麻痛和酸胀。她只能卑微地迎合着，哭泣着，随着他的节奏，感受自己被摩擦，被不顾抗拒地穿透...Saeran完全地掌握着控制权，随意摆布着她。某处不停颤抖着，收缩着，扭绞着，徒劳无功地抗拒着，却诚实地享受着这种无比充实的满足感和难以描述的极乐。  
　　如此矛盾，如此快乐，却又如此绝望。  
　　MC迸出柔媚的尖叫，可Saeran扳起她的肩，身下的挺动非但没有半点的停滞，反而越发狠厉。夹杂著酥酸的快感，恐怖羞耻又让人迷醉...身体仿佛被高潮时的灭顶快感封闭了机能，MC不停地呻吟和抽泣着，在这间隙艰难地维持呼吸。  
　　  
　　与其说是在做爱，不如说，在自己身后的青年是在...发泄。  
　　MC恍惚中察觉到背上滴上了几点温暖的液体。她濒临崩溃的理智呓语道：他...在哭。  
　　  
　　“呼...我...我们...换个姿势好不好？”MC手肘撑起上身，转过头，“我想...啊...看着你做...想...看着你的脸做...”  
　　Saeran猛地把MC转过来。MC面对着Saeran因为布满泪痕而显得异常脆弱的面容，叹了口气，任由自己被进入。Saeran然后捧起MC的脸，闭上眼睛，热烈而绝望地吻着。他身下的挺动一次比一次重，一次比一次快。MC的呼吸越发凌乱。她无法着力，即使是圈住了对方的脖子，也只有在他完全侵入她体内时才能获得瞬间的依靠。泥泞不堪的连接处在反复推挤下，粘稠的液体一波接着一波地溢出。MC身体后仰，蜷缩着脚趾，由着痉挛伴随着快感席卷全身...  
　　  
　　  
　　只是在博取他的信任而已...你没有喜欢他。MC平躺在床上，茫然地看着窗外由蔚蓝，到橙黄，到胭脂粉逐渐暗成普蓝的天色。  
　　但是这种心里空了一块的感觉是怎么回事？  
　　  
　　喜欢上一个人需要多久？她用了十一天的时间，和Saeyoung从素不相识，到追随他到天涯海角。和Saeran难道也是这样吗？  
　　不，这不一样。MC现在已经有了决定要共度一生的人了。MC爱他。MC愿意为他付出一切。  
　　Saeran...出现的时机不对，出现的地点也不对，出现的方式也不对。  
　　你不喜欢他。你和他做只是因为要博取他的信任，好和Saeyoung一起逃出去。  
　　一定是这样的。  
　　  
　　MC把身旁的人揽进自己怀里，抱住了他的头，手插入他微卷的头发。  
　　Saeran猛地伸手箍住了MC的腰，把头埋进她的胸前，终于放开声音哭了起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　- TBC -


	4. Day10_9：42am

　　听见从走廊尽头传来的匆匆忙忙的脚步声，Saeyoung扔下手上的的电脑急切地扑到了栅栏前。  
　　果然是MC!  
　　MC气喘吁吁地“扑通”跪倒在囚室前，把Saeyoung要的锯条，长被单，装满水的大水瓶还有自己偷偷藏起来的食物递了进去。Saeyoung连忙拖过装着东西的袋子，扔进被子里。然后隔着栅栏紧紧地抱住了MC。冰冷的栏杆勒进他们互相贴合的身体。MC颤抖着，把手停在了Saeyoung背上。Saeyoung松开她，手掌包裹住MC的脸，把她拉向自己，递上了一个深吻。  
　　“你...受苦了...”Saeyoung握着MC的手，一边轻轻地揉捏着，一边仔细地查看着上面的淤痕。MC另一只手捧着Saeyoung的脸，泪眼朦胧地说：“你...你瘦了...”  
　　一时两人相对，竟然无话。  
　　  
　　Saeran穿着黑色的罩袍，悄无声息地从楼梯上下来，隐蔽地站在拐角的阴影里，远远地，静静地看着他们...腻歪。  
　　真恶心。他想着。  
　　想要飞奔上前踢断那个该死的叛徒的腿！把那个不长眼睛的蠢货拖走！但是这样她会哭...她不能跑走，但她以后就再也不会理我了... 为什么！为什么他总是这样！什么东西他都是拿走最好的！身体他是更强壮的一个！上学也只有他去！Savior也是他先碰到！连MC！现在连MC都要抢我的！我的！  
　　Saeran愤恨地咬紧了嘴唇。他一刻也待不下去了！他拂袖而去，眼不见为净。  
　　  
　　MC隔着栏杆，抱着Saeyoung的脖子，对着他耳朵小声问道：“你预计要多久？”  
　　“现在几点？”  
　　“我出门的时候9：42， 早上。”  
　　“那我太阳落山之前就能搞定。你有办法大概下午四点下来吗？”  
　　MC搂紧了Saeyoung，垂下眼帘，低声快速而清晰地说道：“一有办法脱身就直接走！不要等我！带上手机和电脑，马上跟Jumin联络，让他带人悄悄地过来！  
　　“这里地下埋着巨量的炸药，随时可能被炸上天...”  
　　Saeyoung不禁侧过头惊异地看了MC一眼。MC面不改色地把他抱紧，继续说道：“我们需要有人解决这件事情！只有你可以解决这件事情！不说我有没办法脱身，你出来根本联络不到我...赶紧走，能走一个是一个，然后带人来救我...  
　　“还有！如果我们一起走，就没人知道Saeran的动向了。你会需要有人看着他的...我会看着他的！这样到时候Jumin的人就可以把我们一起救出去！”  
　　Saeyoung抱紧了MC，喃喃道：“...MC...要是没了你，我可怎么办呢...你真勇敢...我真tm爱死你现在这个表情和语气了...”他深吸了一口气，露出了God7的笑容，说：“嗯！  
　　“但是...”他脸上短暂的笑容就像软件许可过期那样“咔”地褪去。Saeyoung拉起MC的手，在手背上印上一个吻，然后抬头，用一种前所未有的认真语气说道：“答应我，亲爱的，你千万要平安无事...不然我不知道会做出什么事情... 我很害怕。求你，活下来，活着来见我，活着回到我身边，我不能没有你...”  
　　“...我其实也很害怕...我每一天都很害怕...我想早点离开这里...请带人来让我早点离开这里...”MC拉着Saeyoung的手，放在自己脸上，已经变成了湖绿色的眼睛一如既往地坚定地看进Saeyoung的眼底，“但只要想到你，Saeyoung，想到你还在等我，我就充满了勇气！亲爱的，你不知道我多爱你，我...  
　　“我们一定会出去的！我相信你！”MC放下了Saeyoung的手，站了起来。  
　　“我也爱你...好的，我明白了！Agent 707，开始工作！”Saeyoung红着脸，俏皮地对着MC敬了个礼，饥渴地目送MC戴起兜帽，飞速消失在走廊尽头的拐角。  
　　  
　　MC刚上楼梯，就被另一个穿罩袍的人拦住了。  
　　“日安。为了伟大的Magenta。”  
　　MC后退一步，旋即冷静下来，模仿对方的动作回复道：“...日安。为了伟大的Magenta。”  
　　来人露出的下半张脸上的嘴唇略弯，说道：“愿永恒乐园的大门永远为你敞开，愿不灭天堂的光辉永远照亮你前进的道路。亲爱的姊妹，欢迎来到伟大的Magenta！愿Savior的荣光与你同在！我们愿与你分享这无上的欢乐！请随我来...”说着，他半侧身做出了邀请的动作。  
　　MC皱了皱眉，瞄了一眼来人身后跟着的四五个仆从，最后顺从地低头跟了上去...  
　　  
　　Saeran从地牢上来，破天荒地没有去中控室工作，而是在自己房间里，在床上蜷成一团，用被子把头蒙了了起来。  
　　黑暗给了他一点安全感。  
　　她怎么没完没了了？又三分钟过去了，怎么还不回来！就那么喜欢和那个该死的叛徒在一起？我真他妈应该直接把那个红毛打死！反正Savior要的东西我也能弄到！该死的！怎么还不回来！  
　　再不回来要被巡查的Believier抓走了！  
　　呵，抓走就抓走吧，反正再喝两瓶Elixir也不会死的。Savior放过话了，不能让她在RFA全员进入Magenta之前死掉。再说，红毛那儿资料也还没到手，她也还就这么点儿用了...  
　　等等！  
　　忽然Saeran坐了起来。  
　　净化...净化仪式！他没有去旁观过，因为Savior不太支持，虽然也没有明确反对... 他听说过有一种对姊妹使用的净化仪式！Damn！他第一次事后带MC去医疗处开避孕药的时候就该有所察觉的！  
　　噢！该死的！他之前听说过但...但他现在真正知道为什么Believier里有人把这当作一种娱乐了！  
　　Saeran惊慌失措地扯开门，先是小跑，然后在走廊上狂奔起来。  
　　只有她不行！伟大的Magenta也不行！那是他的！  
　　  
　　差一点就来不及了。  
　　Saeran撞开门的时候，眼前的景象让他浑身的血都冻住了。他箭步上前，狠戾地一手一个地掀开对MC的身体上下其手的believer，抄起一件罩袍把MC包了起来。暴怒地扫了一圈发现没有刀，他开始踮脚去解把她的手腕吊在房间中央的绳子。  
　　“...Saeran大人，这不合规矩。”其中一个被掀开的believer拍了拍身体，站起来，向他致意后说，“愿永恒的乐园与您同在。这位姊妹显然还错误地流连着肮脏的凡世。我们正在教导她。自此，每当她听见信徒呼唤Magenta之名，都将回忆起今日的欢...”  
　　“闭嘴！”Saeran竭尽全力才没有冲上前，把这位还赤身露体的教友从窗户丢出去，“Savior把她交给我了，我要带她走。”  
　　“好吧如果...这是祂至高无上的意志，那么愿永恒的乐园保佑你。”男子耸了耸肩，然后轻佻地笑了，“毕竟是亲哥哥的女朋友嘛。都说好吃不过饺子...”  
　　一众人都不怀好意地笑了起来。领头人继续说道：“Saeran大人愿意亲自教导，那也是这位...姊妹的...荣幸。”  
　　Saeran不等他说完，抱着不断颤抖着发出暧昧的呜咽声的MC，撞开门怒气冲冲地离开了。MC赤裸的柔软躯体，隔着一层布料，紧贴在他的胸前。Saeran第一次怀疑起了Magenta：永恒的乐园，难道也能接纳这种...吗...  
　　  
　　“真会捡现成。”屋内有个人抱怨道。  
　　“呵。你又不是不知道，Savior看重他。”语气里完全没有了之前的恭敬，“我们换一个就好了，反正地牢那还有新鲜的...”  
　　“我讨厌再干一次脏活...”  
　　“诶你说他和Savior...”  
　　“嘘...”  
　　  
　　Saeran锁好门，把MC放在床上。他的双手因为愤怒和难以启齿的隐秘兴奋而发抖。他先解开了绑在MC后脑的皮带扣，把口钳取了出来。  
　　“...啊...Sae...Saeran...哈啊...是你吗？”  
　　“别害怕，是我。”Saeran紧紧抱住了MC。罩袍的前襟在他的动作下滑开，露出MC淤痕散落的身体，“别怕，MC，别怕...”  
　　  
　　“...这样，每当提起这个名字，都会想起今天的欢愉...”那个恶心的男人的话，不受控制地响了起来。Saeran甩着头，想摆脱它。但他怀里的MC柔软而芬芳，美丽的湖绿色眼睛上蒙着眼罩，双手还被绳子捆缚着，口中断断续续地哼着令人疯狂的悦耳呻吟。  
　　“我是谁？”鬼使神差地，Saeran俯在MC耳边问道。  
　　“Sae...Saeran...”  
　　“是谁？”  
　　“Sae...哈啊...Saeran...是...Saeran...”  
　　“...谁？”  
　　“Saeran...”有眼泪从眼罩的边缘滑了出来。Saeran把它们舔去，接着，开始轻咬MC的耳垂，一手环着她的腰，另一只手探进敞开的罩袍。  
　　“叫我的名字。”  
　　“Saeran...”  
　　“再来。”  
　　“Sae...ran...”  
　　“不要停...继续叫。”  
　　“Sae...Saeran...哈啊...Saeran！”  
　　Saeran的手一路向下，终于摸到了MC湿意泛滥之处，他略有些惊讶地拨了拨其中一个埋在mc身体里，只露出一端的，还在疯狂震动的东西。  
　　一共有两个。  
　　  
　　- TBC -


	5. Day10_01:08pm

　　Saeran从身后用一只手轻轻地拥住MC的身体。他低头靠着她温暖柔软，绯红一片的脸颊。另一只手压下她的挣扎，温柔地抚弄着她的小腹，绕着她的的肚脐画着圈，不时蹭进腿间的毛发，拨弄着还在不停地振动的物件，间或将它按得更深。  
　　  
　　丰沛的液体，沾湿了床单。  
　　  
　　MC难耐地扭动着身体，被束缚的双手在自己胸前磨蹭着，嘴里发出呜呜咽咽含混不清的声音。  
　　“哈啊...啊...Saeran...”  
　　Saeran听着MC的呻吟，温柔而冷酷地拨弄着插进她下体的玩具，观赏着MC沉醉在欲望中的娇媚。他带着眷恋，嘴唇从MC的鬓角缓慢地移到耳后，耐心地厮磨着。身下的欲望早已抬头，Saeran抵著她磨蹭着，让她感觉它的热度与硬度，让她稍微幻想下接下来它会如何撑坏她。  
　　  
　　“Sae，Saeran...给我...”MC夹著哭泣的呻吟声颤抖著，带著几分乞求。被眼罩剥夺了视觉，触觉却分外敏感。前后插着的，不停地振动的物件几乎让下体麻木。腿间早已潮湿得难受，但身体深处仍然传来饥渴的回音。  
　　渴望被更热烈地填满，占有，被触及深处。渴望胸前双乳被抓揉得扭曲红肿，渴望在更激烈的亲密接触下发出破碎的呻吟。什么理智道德？她是欲望的奴隶。她现在唯一想的只有被彻底地玩坏！  
　　  
　　“唔？你说什么？”要是这里有镜子，Saeran一定会被自己脸上柔和表情吓坏。他温和地笑着，把两个玩具一按到底，满意地欣赏着MC忽然绷直的身体和脱口而出的哭叫。他轻吻她的肩颈，手指似触非触地滑过她的小腹，乳尖和锁骨，随后捏着MC的下巴，又深深地吻了上去。  
　　“哼嗯？”Saeran松口，又带着笑意哼了一声。  
　　  
　　刺激在MC身体里流窜，下体的欲念越堆越重。MC羞恼地伸脖子轻咬了Saeran的皮肤。Saeran“嘶——”地吸了口气，不再碰那两个玩具，双手只是很有耐心和技巧地在她身上游移，偶尔碰碰敏感点，一点点加强著她身体的兴奋度。  
　　  
　　好难过...就像被悬在了半空，他的双手所到之处点燃了火焰，却激起了更多的不满。快感疯狂地呼啸着，却拍打着MC离岸边越来越远。  
　　MC急促地喘著气，哭着又一次求道：“...我要...给我...”  
　　  
　　Saeran从善如流地拔出插在后穴的玩具。道具离体，发出轻微的“啵”的声音。他的食指沾了沾流出的粘稠液体，轻轻地在穴口里外撩拨者，有技巧的揉动着。  
　　“嗯啊...”MC小声呻吟着。她被欲望炙烤着，只觉得自己从不曾如此焦急地渴望着什么。身体的欲望强烈而澎湃，她难耐地扭动着自己的身体，向侵入的手指凑过去...终于，Saeran插了进来，虽然只是两根手指，但MC的肠壁却激动地紧紧缠绕住它，不断泌出液体，鼓励着它们的往复运作。手指们也仿佛好奇似的到处戳着。忽然，它们用力按向还插在另一个穴内的振动物——  
　　“呀啊──”MC的身体抽搐了一下。她仰起头，脸上满是难耐的潮红，带着开始变调的哭腔开口道：“我要你啊...Sae...嗯啊...Saeran...”  
　　  
　　Saeran把MC背对着他按在床上，解开皮带，猛地一插到底。  
　　当戳进她的身体深处时，他的心底也仿佛有什么“咯”地天造地设，严丝合缝地对上了。就像一切都是它们该有的样子。他快乐地闷哼一声，并不急著抽动，只是用力深入，任她死死地绞住他，享受那种近乎疼痛的快感。他注视着身下娇弱不堪地喘息着的人，只觉得身心从未如此愉悦过...  
　　真是浪费了不少时间呢，不过没关系...来日方长。  
　　  
　　全部撤出再尽根而入，被大开大合的律动彻彻底底调频过的MC，意识在灵魂脱离了肉体的恍惚和难以抗拒的生理快感间来回震荡。起初她的腰臀也只是欲迎还拒地轻摆着，但随着Saeran的动作越发深入，她的身体已经渐渐熟悉了他的进犯，来自本能的欢愉不容抵抗。她的身体不受控制地迎合起来。  
　　一次次被快乐又痛苦地撑开，再一次次被摩擦得酸胀，一股股滑腻的液体不断从交合处涌出。偶尔失措的急插重顶像是不小心暴露了对方同样渴望的心情，让她知道她是如何不可或缺的存在。神智已然崩溃，无数次地被紧紧拥抱在怀里，甚至让MC有种...被爱着的错觉。  
　　  
　　不再需要她乞求出口，Saeran的欲望越来越浓厚。玩具都被抽出体外，扔在一边，MC攀附在Saeran身上，无意识地重复呜咽着他的名字...接二连三的高潮刺激得她不知今夕何夕，只是抱着对方并不宽阔的肩膀，像风暴中的一叶浮舟那样，颤抖着身体迎合着，在欲望中飘摇。  
　　  
　　  
　　“Saeran...你不应该这样...”  
　　终于结束，从持续不断的刺激中平复过来的MC瘫软在床上，单手和Saeran十指相扣。她叹了口气，看着天花板，用虚弱的气音对Saeran说道：“离开Mint Eye吧，去看看这个世界。不论你对我是什么感觉，我相信你以后很快就会发现，我根本不算什么...你以后会遇上其他喜欢的人的。这个世界很大，美好的东西很多，不要只看着眼前不放...”　　  
　　“但是你不喜欢不是吗？”Saeran环着MC的腰，冷冷地笑着，用同样发虚的声音质问道，“‘以后’？我愚蠢地相信过的‘以后会’一件都没有实现过！被唯一的亲人像扔垃圾抛弃...现在你也终于要离开我了吗？”  
　　“不！不是这样的！我...”  
　　“嘘。”Saeran翻过身体，用手指按住了MC的嘴唇，“没事，不用为难...”  
　　他薄荷色的眼睛盈满了透明的液体，嘴角仍然带着笑容，但弧度却越发诡异：“没事...我已经习惯了。我知道的，这次，我绝对不会让你从我身边离开的...  
　　“你走不了的。  
　　“你是我的。”　　  
　　他收紧了与MC交握的手，把她拉进自己怀里。MC筋疲力尽地闭上眼睛，任由施为。  
　　Saeran不悦地皱了皱眉，然后捞起丢在一旁的小玩具们，随意地用Magenta的罩袍擦了擦，又缓慢地推进MC的身体里。  
　　他打开了开关，然后压上MC的身体，一边继续着掠夺式的亲吻，一边手指重新在她身上游走起来。  
　　如他所愿，MC重新开始如怨如诉地呻吟起来。

  
　　  
　　- TBC -  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	6. Day11_05:37am

　　前一晚做得过度了，MC最后连洗漱都没去，直接在床上昏睡了过去。Saeran抱MC草草清理了一番，也倒头便睡。今早醒来的时候，外面的天还没有亮。在去见Savior之前，Saeran准备再去洗个澡。  
　　他支起身体，撑着头，看着仍然沉睡的MC，露出了一个恬静的笑容。  
　　他大概喜欢她。  
　　她说得对。无关臣服，就是简单的“想一直和她在一起，想在未来里留出她的位置”而已。只要想到她是自己的，想到未来的好多好多日子，她都会对自己笑，会给自己读睡前故事，会和自己一起去小花园散步，会在自己怀里喘息着，哭泣着，呜咽着自己的名字...  
　　  
　　要是那个红毛叛徒...不行，忽然死掉的话，她会难过...嗯，其实他也不是不能忍受她偶尔去看那个叛徒一两次。  
　　只要她一直是他的就好。  
　　由身到心的是他的就好。  
　　  
　　Saeran犹豫了一会儿，觑着MC应该一时半会儿不会醒，眷恋地在她嘴唇上印下一个吻。  
　　  
　　当紧急集合的铃声响起来的时候，Saeran正在领今天的早餐。因为昨天两人的午餐和晚餐都没有吃，他领得多了一点，还额外要了一个冰激凌。这样就有香草味，草莓味和蓝莓味的了。可以用勺子挖出三个颜色不一样的球，盛在雕花玻璃杯里，美丽又美味...  
　　头有些发晕，但餍足之后的心情格外得好。Saeran开心地把三个冰激凌塞进保温袋里，然后一手挂着袋子，一手想要拎起饭盒离开。  
　　听到铃声，他脸上的笑容快速褪去，重归冷漠。他嘱咐分发食物的教众收好他的冰激凌，然后双手插兜，快步前往议事厅。  
　　  
　　  
　　还没进门，他就听着门里有个人声音尖利地叫嚷着：“那个红毛？！他怎么跑的？”  
　　“他不知用什么把栏杆锯了一半，然后用浸水的被单把栏杆拧断了！”  
　　“Magenta在上！谁给的他锯条！”  
　　推门而入的Saeran发现教众的目光聚集到了他身上。  
　　“不...不是我！不是！我比你们谁都希望那个该死的叛徒去下地狱！不是我！”他激动地尖叫着回答道。  
　　  
　　“安静...Saeran, 安静。”Savior柔和的目光投射在他的身上，“我知道你一向忠于Magenta...不过，也许是你看管的那个...我听说你很放任她？”  
　　“对！Saeran大人一直都在亲自教导她！”有几个人不怀好意地嘿嘿笑了起来。Saeran反胃地皱了皱眉，开口道：“我...”  
　　  
　　“多说无益。现在我们来讨论转移的事情吧...永恒的天堂照耀着我们...”Savior略有不悦地挥了挥袖子，起身唱诵道：  
　　“Magenta在上...愿您的荣光引领我们，让我们进入永恒的乐园，愿您的力量支持我们，让我们抛弃无谓的软弱，愿您的纯洁抚慰我们，让我们净化肮脏的世界...”　　  
　　“愿您的荣光引领我们，让我们进入永恒的乐园，愿您的力量支持我们，让我们抛弃无谓的软弱，愿您的纯洁抚慰我们，让我们净化肮脏的世界...”  
　　大厅里重新响起了嗡嗡的赞颂的声音。  
　　在这一片令人烦躁的嗡嗡声中，金发碧眼的Savior背光站起，垂下眼帘，和蔼地对着Saeran说道：“Saeran，好孩子，你先去吧。把人处理了以后，按之前预备的清扫预案方案做吧。愿Magenta赐予你力量，让叛徒得到应有的惩罚...”  
  
　　  
　　Saeran不知道自己是怎么回的房间。他的脑袋也嗡嗡地响，就像信徒们钻进了他的脑子里，一起高声唱着前言不搭后语的祷词。又像空房间里一直没有人接听的电话，徒然而固执地响个不停，只会让不愿去接听的人徒增烦躁。他捂着快要炸裂的头，失魂落魄地推开房门，发现MC已经醒了——她惊慌地把什么东西塞进枕头底下，对他露出了一个塑料面具般虚假的笑容。  
　　他甩开她的手，从枕头下摸出了自己早上忘在床头的手机。手机屏幕显示着RFA的界面，和刚刚挂断的，和那个叛徒的通话。十一分四十二秒。  
　　玻璃的屏障“叮”地碎开了，露出下面被小心掩饰的，却一直存在的，狰狞的现实。  
　　虚假的笑容。一直以来，她对他露出的，都是这种虚假的笑容。  
　　  
　　都·是·假·的  
　　  
　　不要自作多情了，她从来没有喜欢过你。  
　　不要挣扎了，没什么好纠结的。和那个叛徒一样，一有机会，她就会无情地抛弃你的。  
　　让叛徒接受乐园的审判吧！  
  
　　  
　　当Saeran稍微清醒一些过来的时候，他还是跪在了床上，掐着MC的双肩歇斯底里地咆哮着：　　  
　　“你和我做，就是为了帮那个叛徒？！  
　　“你和他们一样！你和外面肮脏世界上其他的人都一样！我这么对你！你就没有一点动心吗？”  
　　  
　　“疯子才会对绑匪有真心！  
　　“我从来都没有喜欢过你！一点都没有！从来没有！你和Saeyoung比起来差远了！你哪儿都比不上他！  
　　“我爱他！世上没有什么我不能为他做的！  
　　“不过就是陪你而已，反正你也爽过了不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“你就非喜欢他？那好，让他看着你下地狱吧！”  
　　Saeran大笑着，手依然钳着MC的双臂。先是舔吻，然后是吮吸，直到MC的嘴唇从惊慌的惨白，变为充血的红肿。他拽着MC下床，一路拖到中控室，不知从哪儿摸出一瓶Elixir，手掐着她的下巴，给她灌了下去。MC带着嫌恶却惶恐的表情试图把他推开，或者把浅蓝色的毒药咳出去，终究还是咽下去大半。  
　　Saeran令人颤栗的笑声不停。他看着MC渐弱的反抗，满意地用一样的手法，又给她灌下两整瓶半透明的液体。  
　　两瓶半Elixir... MC无力地倒在地上，蜷起身疯狂地咳嗽——可能真的要死在这里了。  
　　她想过被发现大概会有惩罚，没想到，自己得到了最直接的一种...  
　　还好，这还不是最糟糕的一种。  
　　  
　　“Savior在这个临时的聚集之处埋植了清理装置。”Saeran偏着头，厌恶地看着溅得到处都是的Elixir。他轻蔑地用脚尖把不停地咳嗽的MC撇开，然后踢了踢她的腰，“喂，起来！看到屏幕上的倒计时了吗？全部变成零的时候，这里就会‘轰’地一声全部炸开哦！  
　　“见过爆米花嘛？会像爆米花那样‘砰’地一声四·处·炸·开哦~”  
　　  
　　Saeran在躺倒在地的MC面前蹲下来，语气恶毒却似乎带着某种微妙的希冀地问道：“还有什么要对我说的吗，废物？我心情好的话，说不定会在叛徒死前告诉给他哦？”  
　　“我对你...咳咳咳...没什么可说的了。”MC艰难地强忍下咳嗽，回答道。  
　　“哈！肮脏的蠢货！废物！没用的玩具！和那个红毛一样的叛徒！  
　　“你不是喜欢中控室吗？就在这儿度过你这辈子最后的时光吧！”  
　　“哐”地一声，门被甩上了。  
　　  
\- TBC -  
　　  
　　  
　　


	7. Day11_8:09am

　　MC被锁在了中控室里。  
　　虽然不抱希望，MC还是把自己支撑起来，试了试中控室的门——密码显然是失效了。这次没有了Saeyoung，按锁的复杂程度，她根本不可能打开它...  
　　顶灯的电源似乎已经被切断了，只有屏幕幽幽地泛着蓝光。  
　　还有倒计时的鲜红色刺目地闪动着。  
　　死前最想做的事情嘛...MC安静地笑了笑，脑海里成群画面飞驰而过，最后定格在两张非常相似的脸上。趁药效还没发作，她戴上被扔在一边的耳机，坐到转椅上。点开主屏上的RFA接口，给Saeyoung打电话——  
　　“Saeran！”  
　　“不，Saeyoung，抱歉，还是我。刚刚出了一些小状况，不过已经解决了。你现在开到哪儿了？安全了吗？”  
　　“MC！！我没事了！你怎么样？你现在是在用什么联络？Saeran呢？”  
　　“我拿了...另一个通讯工具。听我说，Mint Eyes在准备转移，他们一时顾不上我。Saeran联络不上，但刚才还看见他。他...看上去很有活力。”  
　　“啊，谢谢！对不起，我真差劲，明明知道你已经很害怕了，还在帮我看Saeran...”  
　　“不，能为你做点什么，我很高兴。”  
　　“MC的语气好冷淡诶...”  
　　“对不起...可能是刚刚他们又给我喝了点药，我有点晕...”  
　　“天啊！你还好吗？你能想办法吐出来吗？坚持一会儿！我已经联系了Jumin，他带人最多四个小时就能到了！”  
　　  
　　MC瞥了一眼只剩四位了的倒计时，深吸了口气，欢脱地说道：“嗷！那太棒了！”  
　　“你千万藏好自己！不要受伤！Saeran...Saeran你有办法的话...”  
　　“他会安全哒！”  
　　“MC你总是这么让人安心...等这次事情结束了，我有好多好多话想跟你说...真的好多！特别多！上帝啊！我要先带你去医院，带你和Saeran去把身体治好。然后我们三个人弄艘帆船去环游世界！我们要开开心心地，每天都生活在太阳底下！”  
　　“嗯！对啊...每天都一定要开开心心地...我好期待呀！”  
　　“我们一起去看夕阳西下，去看大海，去看雪山，去看草原，去沙漠里搭个帐篷升起篝火看星星！”  
　　“哇！那就看大海！看雪山！看草原！还去沙漠里看星星！”MC的眼泪无声地奔涌而出。  
　　“MC...我知道你在ME可能...不，一定经历了很糟糕的事情。但是，不管怎么样，你要记住，无论发生什么，我都爱你。等我...我有好多话，一定要见到你，抱着你，然后亲口对你说。啊！Jumin的人怎么还没来！我真想马上来救你出来！”  
　　“Seven，不要冲动...你这个语气好Zenny...”MC噗嗤地笑了，然后终于忍不住哽咽出声，“我爱你...我真的...好想再见你...”  
　　“嗯，我也好想见你，MC。我爱你！”  
　　“Saeyoung，我也爱你。你不知道我有多爱你...”  
　　“诶嘿嘿嘿，大概就比我爱你少一点点吧？我真的有好多好多话想对你说，有好多好多事情想和你一起做...幸好你现在没事，不然我... 我们马上就能在一起了！来日方长哦~ 我会一件一件告诉你哒！”  
　　MC在另一端泣不成声。  
　　“别哭了亲爱的~ 诶嘿嘿嘿正义使者707马上就带着富二代仆从和他的麾下来救亲爱的MC公主啦~ 最后好好坚持四个小时哟~”  
　　“我会的！我会坚持到最后的...”  
　　“诶？Jumin打电话过来了，我先听一下他要说什么，马上就回给你~ 哒哒，不要走开马上回来哟~”  
　　电话被断开了。  
　　MC坐在电脑椅上，仰着头，用手臂盖住眼睛。  
　　  
　　“不行，我要回去！”还没出山口，在车上一直沉默不语，双手抱胸的Saeran忽然出声。  
　　“Saeran大人！可是定时是没办法停下来的！”  
　　“那就别停了吧。”  
　　他直接按开安全带卡扣，拽开车门，从副驾驶上跳了下去。落地受身侧滚，然后撑起身来就往来时的方向跑去，几步就扎进树丛，不见了身影。  
　　“Savior！Saeran大人他刚刚跳车回山上去了！”  
　　“哦？！早不追？！还不...”  
　　...  
　　“但是...”  
　　“算了，我们时间不够了。这傻孩子... 会有新人来替补他的。愿永恒的乐园为他敞开。一切为了伟大的Magenta。”  
　　“一切为了伟大的Magenta！”  
　　...  
　　Saeran愤怒地用一只胳膊护住脸，穿行在小树林中，往山上狂奔而去。  
　　去tm的Magenta! 不能就这么算了！她是我的！死也是我的！就算念着那个叛徒又怎么样！就算愚蠢得现在还被那个只会利用她的家伙蒙蔽着又怎么样！她是我的！我的！死也要和我死在一起！  
　　我有过的东西...现在也只有...  
　　  
　　中控室主屏幕上的鲜红的数字越跳越快，Saeyoung的电话却一直没有回过来。MC不知道自己还能不能看到倒计时的尽头——两瓶半Elixir...大概是Saeran最后的仁慈吧，不需要眼睁睁地看着自己... 像烟花那样，四散在废墟上。  
　　她自嘲地笑了笑。  
　　药剂开始缓慢地生效，她的头像撕裂一样痛。浑身发凉，手指虚浮无力，肋骨一对一对交替着抽疼。药物反应比之前的两次严重得多...大概是因为剂量的关系吧。  
　　MC的思绪却在身体的痛楚中，如深山小村的炊烟一般，冉冉升起，逐渐飘远...  
　　希望爆炸的强度大一点，如果能像Saeran说的那样炸成平地就好了。或者能起火把这里都烧掉...把肉块都烧得分辨不出痕迹...不然，太残酷了，如果三小时之后就能到现场的话...  
　　只是可惜花园里的黄月季，开得正好呢。MC闭上眼睛，回忆前天透过房间的窗户看到的，晨光熹微下花园里站立的人影，嘴角露出一个温柔的微笑：虽然外表和言谈看不出来，但精心打理过的小花园...确实像Saeyoung给自己看软盘那天说过的，是温柔而善良的...  
　　说起来，中控室，Saeyoung说是ME几乎唯一的，能和外界联络的地方呢...  
　　想到这儿，她一顿，艰难地爬上电脑椅，登录了自己的私人邮箱，给RFA联络员写邮件。  
　　设定抄送给Jaehee...没办法，只有Jaehee的企业邮件地址<Jaehee.kang@C&R.com>能背下来...Jumin估计也有差不多格式的，也抄送一份吧。  
　　嗨呀，希望最后这封邮件不要被三个邮箱都过滤掉啊。她苦笑着摇摇头。  
　　设置好了定时发送后，她开始敲邮件的正文。  
　　  
　　“亲爱的Saeyoung..."  
　　MC想到几分钟之前还听到的，恋人对未来充满憧憬的话语。眼泪又止不住地“啪嗒啪嗒”地，顺着脸颊滴落到地板上。  
　　反正，没人看到，这次也，不用擦了。  
　　  
　　按理应该RFA都最后问候一遍。但从结识到现在，也不过一个月不到。除了Seven，其他人更是连面都没有见过...非常抱歉，但希望大家能原谅我最后失礼一次吧。  
　　MC写完了给Seven的留言后，长叹了一口气。回光返照似的强打的精神一下子松弛下来。她直接从椅子上栽倒在地，又再最后一次艰难地支撑自己跪起来，敲完“各自珍重。永别。”  
　　她按下了定时发送，然后放任自己脱力得滚到了电脑桌下面。  
　　“...其实也...不是一点都...不喜欢的啊...”MC呢喃着，终于低低地笑出了声来。她的眼前开始泛白，她的视野开始发花，她的脸贴在了混杂着灰尘，Elixir和眼泪的地板上。她不再挣扎，放任视线和意识一起，逐渐模糊。  
　　  
　　“是因为这次终于可以死了吗...”她幻觉中恍惚看见中控室的门打开，穿着白衬衫的Saeran气喘吁吁地甩开门，带着阳光的气味冲了进来，把她粗鲁地拉进略带汗意的怀里。沉重的金属安全门门锁重新啮合的响声传过来，迅速地衰弱成某个清脆却微弱的轻音。  
　　像液氮冰冻的铃兰在风中碎裂的声音。  
　　“对不起，Saeran...我不能喜欢你。我是Saeyoung的恋人啊...”MC闭着眼睛，双臂环上想象中来人的脖子，“...是斯德哥尔摩，我知道的。我知道的...但是...  
　　“我还是喜欢上了你...我爱你，Saeran。”  
　　呼吸甚至还没平息下来的Saeran，如遭雷击。  
　　“对不起...但是我不能...我不能说...不可以...这是不对的...我还爱着Saeyoung...我先爱上他的...我应该对他忠诚...  
　　“我希望...你能幸福...Saeran啊...如果你能听见...离开Mint Eye吧。这里...不是...”  
　　MC的声音越来越虚弱，泪痕纵横的脸上，笑容却越来越温柔——对着他的前所未有的温柔，最亲密的时候都不曾展露过的温柔。她的手臂忽然无力地垂了下来，掌心顺着Saeran的两侧下滑，打在他腿上。Saeran哭着，发疯似的重新把MC紧紧地箍进自己怀里，抽噎着，张开了嘴，试图对她说什么。  
　　MC动了动手指，无奈地叹了口气，几不可闻地继续说着：  
　　“嘘...听我说完...时间不多了...”  
　　“你该有...个...好看...小...木房子...里...种满...和...Saey...一起...”  
　　忽然，她痛苦地绷直了身体，手指紧紧地掐进掌心，用那个一向动听的声音，虚弱地呜咽着：“好疼...ran...我...疼...冷...抱...我不想...  
　　“...是...要...  
　　“真...喜...  
　　“不要哭...走...  
　　“快走...”  
　　她最后的表情定格在一个因为疼痛有些扭曲，却异常美丽的微笑上。虽然脉搏还在以一种不可思议的频率地跳动着，但摸起来已经越来越微弱。  
　　不知是不是因为是一路跑着上的山，Saeran觉察到，MC的体温微凉。  
　　他先是小声抽噎，逐渐地，毫无形象地，上气不接下气地哭嚎起来。他嘴里开始反反复复地交替嘟囔，祈求和咒骂着连自己都不能理解的话语...  
　　屏幕上的红字仍然向着归零冷酷地跳动着。忽然最左侧的竖条熄灭了，现在只剩下了三位数字。  
　　但白发的青年仍然跪坐在地上，两眼空洞地抱着他亲手杀死的，无法挽留的，注定要失去的，最初的，也是最后的爱人——  
　　他已经不再在意这种小事了。  
　　  
　　- TBC -


	8. AE

　　“求你，Sae...啊，Saeyoung，不要看... 求你！”  
　　  
　　Saeyoung被噩梦惊醒了。  
　　陌生的机器的嗡嗡声。陌生的工地的喧嚣声。陌生的狭小的空间。陌生的昏黄的灯光。陌生的人群在陌生的远处陌生地吵吵闹闹。  
　　只有熟悉的红黄条手机的屏幕，在黑暗中发出熟悉的荧光。  
　　  
　　有一瞬间，Saeyoung觉得Vanderwood马上就要踢门进来把他彻底电醒，然后摔下一叠新的任务资料。  
　　哦，上帝！God Seven讨厌工作。所以这大概是噩梦的源头了吧？

　　他睡意朦胧地环视四周：一切都是陌生的。  
　　他是在出任务吗？  
　　他看到了一只平邮窄牛皮纸信封。  
　　为什么我的枕头旁边会有一只牛皮纸信封？资料吗？  
　　有大概两秒的时间，他迷迷糊糊地想着：怎么回事？一般装资料的不是档案盒，保险箱，就是可以完全电磁屏蔽的薄皮金属盒子。信封根本装不了什么东西啊，特别是这种平邮信封...现在还有哪儿用这种平邮信封了吗？只有MC看的品味奇特的小...  
　　  
　　Saeyoung彻底清醒了。  
　　捏了捏信封，Saeyoung沉默着，从里面抽出了那张过了塑的合影。  
　　他的MC和他的合影。  
　　一生，一世，一次的，唯一的...  
　　唯一的合影。  
　　他怀念地笑了笑，眼泪难以抑制地滚了下来。  
　　照片下有一页叠得很整齐的打印纸。纸上有字。  
　　就像之前无数次做过的一样，他小心翼翼地捏起纸片，绝望而贪婪地看了起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　 亲爱的Saeyoung,  
　　  
　　 我爱你。  
　　 现在，一直，永远。  
　　 请原谅我没能陪你继续走下去。  
　　 我已经太脏了...也太累了。  
　　 我很抱歉，Saeran，我没看住他... 但他还活着。总有一天你会把他带回来的，Saeyoung。  
　　 我相信你，我一直相信你。  
　　 还记得吗？那天我们说过的，奇妙的宇宙，幽深的海底，壮阔的草原...这个世界，还有很多，很美好的东西。请带着我的一份，替我好好看看吧。  
　　 我爱你，Saeyoung。  
　　 求你，活下去。RFA的大家还需要你。还有Vanderwood...希望他平安无事。  
　　 原谅我，Saeyoung。我从来没有后悔过选择你。无论什么时候，我一秒都没有后悔过。再来一次，我还是会选你。Saeyoung。我爱你。  
　　 这一切都不是你的错。  
　　 我爱你。  
　　  
　　  
　　 致RFA，  
　　 各自珍重。永别。  
　　  
　　  
　　红发的青年小心地收好信纸，怔怔地看着地面，终于忍不住又一次歇斯底里地，压抑地咆哮了起来。  
　　“你明明说了爱我的...骗子！MC你这个！骗子！骗子！！  
　　“你说过绝对！绝对不会！绝对不会抛下我的...”他终于控制不住音量，尖叫着，哀嚎着，像背脊中了鱼叉的抹香鲸，挣扎着，翻搅着，疯狂地想一切触手可及的东西抄起来，不顾一切地咂向墙壁——可是帐篷里什么都没有，连墙壁都没有。Saeyoung绝望地揪着自己的头发，蜷缩着，蹲在行军床前...  
　　  
　　帐篷的外面是Rika创建的邪教组织Mint Eye，或者说是曾经的邪教组织Mint Eye已经几乎炸成了平地的废墟。Jumin重新组织的救援队和当地的消防民兵一起，仍然在搜寻着可能的幸存者以及...遇难者遗体。  
　　在Saeyoung终于支持不住倒下去的时候，搜救已经进行到第四十二个小时了...没有他害怕的消息，也没有他想要的。  
　　  
　　没有消息并不总是代表着好消息。特别是现场有一些...散落的...残留物时候。  
　　  
　　Saeyoung揪着自己的头发，颤抖着，缩成一团。  
　　“...骗子...  
　　“我就不应该答应你...骗子...  
　　“MC，你这个，骗子... 你为什么不说！为什么不跟我说！都是我的错！  
　　“但是...你凭什么，凭什么这么对我...凭什么！”  
　　  
　　“...Sev...Saeyoung? ”Jaehee掀开帘子走了进来，她看到Saeyoung的样子，一愣，掰开了他揪着头发的手，按着Saeyoung在窄床上坐下。  
　　“...有新情况？”看上去情况不容乐观的红发青年，带着浓重的黑眼圈，长吸了口气，抬头问道。  
　　“有个好消息。那个被你称作女仆的特工还活着，我们刚刚从塌方区把他救了出来，他还有意识。”Jaehee避开了Saeyoung的眼睛，“然后...我们...找到了MC毛衣的一部分。技术人员正在提取上面残留的人体组织，DNA结果最快三天后就能出来。”  
　　残留的人体组织。  
　　Saeyoung茫然地抬头看着Jaehee。Jaehee抿紧了嘴唇，拍了拍他，扭头掀了帘子出去。  
　　  
　　今晚的月色很美...一直都很美。  
　　他现在又是一个人了。  
　　  
　　时间均匀地，冷静地流动着。既不因为曾有人欣喜若狂而走得快一点，也不因为现在有人痛不欲生走得慢一点。  
　　人们相信时间之神是残酷却柔情的，她将抚平一切伤痕... 或是掩盖它们。  
　　谁知道呢？带着伤痕浑浑噩噩，为着信念苟延残喘，拖着失去灵魂的躯体艰难前进。这样的人，Saeyoung不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。  
　　  
　　- Fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《蓝桥》参考文献说明
> 
> 车的部分最主要抄鲜网江山多椒的肉文《极品男子公寓》，头两章还有结合参考AO3《a taste of paradise》  
> 和《Think of you》的Ch18；斯德哥尔摩的部分参考了知乎的帖子“如何解读李安的《色戒》: https://www.zhihu.com/question/26023824”  
> 如果还有无意识地用了以前看过的文的梗，那很抱歉，我一时可能想不起来了，请发现的人提醒我补上。


End file.
